<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow The Red String Path by Izzyfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679607">Follow The Red String Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms'>Izzyfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series Of Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tug at the string tied around Logan’s finger wasn’t an unwelcome one. </p><p>An unexpected surprise, sure, but not a negative one. It made Logan look up from his textbooks that were laid out in front of him, and he smiled at the string that no one else saw. Then, he quickly curled his ring finger inwards, tugging the string back. Hopefully it was enough movement for his soulmate to feel, too. It would be nice for them to feel the same comfort he did, so he hoped they could, though he would never admit that aloud. </p><p>(Logan had a reputation for being serious and uninterested in relationships, and he wanted to make sure he kept that up.) </p><p>He took a moment to watch the taut red string: one long straight line that would eventually lead right to his soulmate. His gaze followed it across the room, up to the opposite wall that it passed right through. </p><p>One day, he would follow that string to find his soulmate, but he didn’t know when that day would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series Of Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow The Red String Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tug at the string tied around Logan’s finger wasn’t an unwelcome one.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An unexpected surprise, sure, but not a negative one. It made Logan look up from his textbooks that were laid out in front of him, and he smiled at the string that no one else saw. Then, he quickly curled his ring finger inwards, tugging the string back. Hopefully it was enough movement for his soulmate to feel, too. It would be nice for them to feel the same comfort he did, so he hoped they could, though he would never admit that aloud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(Logan had a reputation for being serious and uninterested in relationships, and he wanted to make sure he kept that up.)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to watch the taut red string: one long straight line that would eventually lead right to his soulmate. His gaze followed it across the room, up to the opposite wall that it passed right through.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One day, he would follow that string to find his soulmate, but he didn’t know when that day would be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Lo!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan straightened up, pulled from his thoughts, and he turned to look at his friend, Roman, who was sat just beside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Roman?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roman grinned at him. “You staring at your string again?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan felt his face warm, and he looked back down at the textbook between them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he lied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed, clapping him on the back. “No need to lie to me, specs. You know I know you better than that. You may have everyone else fooled, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what a sap you are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sap’</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Logan argued, making quotation marks with his fingers. “And I also believe that you are being a massive hypocrite, here. You and Patton are the ‘saps.’”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that likes it’s an insult!” Roman announced, in a much louder voice than he should’ve had in a library. Someone shushed him, and he shot them a sheepish smile and a wave, before turning back to Logan and lowering his voice. “And I am sure that when you meet your soulmate, you’ll be even worse.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a ridiculous notion, and also, frankly, impossible.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what they say, opposites attract. And you are going to need the sweetest of soulmates to balance out your sour personality.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glared weakly at Roman. “Why am I friends with you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m amazing!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is debatable,” Logan mumbled. At Roman’s overly offended reaction, he sighed. “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be revising for our exam this Friday, not having a friendly conversation.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roman leant back in his chair, tipping it onto its back two legs. “</span>
  <span>Psh</span>
  <span>, who cares about a dumb exam-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-all </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about is love! And since I have already found my soulmate, it is my job, as your best friend, to help you find yours.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gave Roman a flat look. “That is what the string on my finger is for. I will know them when I meet them, so there is therefore no reason to actively seek them out myself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But that could be when you’re all old and grey! Don’t you want to find them now, so you can have even longer together?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will find them when I find them,” Logan said flatly. “Now, we are going to revise, or you will fail math and Patton will be disappointed you. Do you want Patton to be disappointed in you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, that was the one thing that could get Roman to study. He was always consistent in that way, and Logan was glad that he at least had that to help motivate his best friend to revise with him. Roman wasn’t the best at math, but helping him was good practice for Logan’s desired future as a teacher.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But when Patton arrived at the library and joined them about half an hour later, the studying was clearly over, as Roman was far too distracted by Patton’s curly hair and pretty smile – both things that Logan had listened to his best friend ramble about on many, many occasions – to pay any more attention to the textbooks. Logan tried to keep studying for a few minutes afterwards, but even he had trouble concentrating with a loudly flirting couple beside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that they kept trying to include him, which usually he would appreciate, but today he was trying to study, so it wasn’t very convenient.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, closing his textbook and catching the attention of Roman and Patton, who had been holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes for an amount of time that Logan would consider excessive.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’ll be getting any more studying done, today.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, don’t look so grumpy, Microsoft Nerd,” Roman said, letting go of one of Patton’s hands to place his on Logan’s shoulder. “You don’t need to revise, you’re already a genius, you’ll ace this test.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Patton agreed. “You’re so smart, Lo!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed. “Yes, well, that will only take me so far, so I was hoping to get some more studying done, but I suppose I’ll have to finish my revision at home.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” Roman said, throwing his free arm around Logan’s shoulders. “You could come back to my house with us, and have a Disney movie marathon with us!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, </span>
  <span>yeah</span>
  <span>!” Patton agreed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan pulled a face. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude, or – what's the phrase? – third wheel.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, don't worry, Lo, you’re always welcome to hang out with us!” Patton said. “If anything, I’m the third wheel, ‘cos you guys are such great friends!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling, don’t say that!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the third wheels. </span>
  <span>We’re</span>
  <span> a tricycle!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not think that that’s how it works,” Logan commented as he collected his books and returned them to his backpack. Roman had forgotten to bring his own textbooks to their little library study session, so </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> had to share, which was a common </span>
  <span>occurrence</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t go to the same high school as them, but the other nearest one, so he and Roman didn’t have to travel far to spend time with each other, and did so almost every weekend. Logan was often invited, too. He liked to pretend he was being dragged along – he had a reputation to maintain, after all – but nobody was fooled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, does that mean you’re coming, specs?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan swung his backpack over his shoulder, making sure to hook both arms through the straps, before pushing his glasses further up his nose. He sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can stay for one movie, but then I really must return to my studies.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Roman and Patton cheered loudly, the former raising his hands triumphantly in the air (including the one still holding Patton’s), causing the two of them to be shushed by someone sat nearby. Roman huffed, and Patton apologised sheepishly, but Logan hardly noticed as his attention was suddenly captured by something else: his string.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was moving.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, movement wasn’t too uncommon of an occurrence, but it was moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sliding across the room from one wall to another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, nerd.” Roman waved his hand in front of Logan’s face. “What are you looking at?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned to him, blinking. “I...” He swallowed. “My string, it’s moving.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Moving?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Patton gasped, his whole face lighting up. “How quickly?” He asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Much quicker than I have ever seen it move before.” Logan returned his gaze to the red string, which continued to move across the library, still through the wall. He allowed his hand to follow the motion, though there was nothing </span>
  <span>actually pulling</span>
  <span> him, so his friends could have a better understanding of its speed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. Stars!” Roman’s eyes were bright. “You know what this means, right?” He asked excitedly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I think so,” Logan said, stumbling over his words in a way he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> often.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re close!” Patton squealed. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Lolo, you </span>
  <span>have to</span>
  <span> follow it!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes!” Roman agreed. “Come on, we’ll go with you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan opened his mouth a few times, taking his gaze off the string for a moment to look at his friends for answers. They both nodded supportively.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... uh- okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Roman pumped his fist in the air.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Patton made a shooing motion with his free hand. “We’ll follow you, start moving before you lose them!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Logan began to do something </span>
  <span>he’d</span>
  <span> never done once before in his life.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the string.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the library. Down the street. Around the corner. Across the road.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickened his pace as he could feel in his gut that the string was getting shorter and shorter. He </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> check behind him for Roman and Patton, but he could hear their footsteps and words of encouragement, though his mind was racing so fast he could barely process what he heard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really doing this? Did he dare get his hopes up, was he </span>
  <span>really about</span>
  <span> to meet his soulmate?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on his string, hoping that his soulmate could feel the sudden pull.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passed, and then he felt them tug back. An answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It filled his heart with a hope that he would never admit aloud, even to his closest friends. Roman’s teasing about Logan being a ‘secret romantic’ would increase tenfold if he ever realised it was actually true.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan followed the string with his eyes, watching as it cut right through a building to his right. He took a moment to pause and think, calculating his path, before he decided to continue down the pavement he was stood on and turn right. He heard Roman and Patton slow and stop behind him, but before they could say anything, he started running again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he ran forward, his shoes thumping loudly against the concrete below him, his breaths short and quick, he watched – wide-eyed – as the string changed too, like his soulmate was moving parallel to him, though at a slower speed, so it was moving slightly behind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the end of the street and then turned a corner.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Patton were lagging behind – Patton wasn’t the fastest runner, and Roman would never go ahead without him – but Logan couldn’t focus on that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He ran and ran and ran and ran.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whack!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan collided with someone else running, and they both tumbled to the ground. He fell on his right leg and arm, and the first thing that crossed his mind when he hit the ground was that he would probably end up with some nasty bruises.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gosh! I am so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry,” came the voice right in front of him, sheepish and apologetic.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(A teenage boy, likely around the same age as Logan.)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan huffed, rubbing his arm. “It’s quite alright, I was the one who wasn’t looking where I was go-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off mid-word when his eyes landed on his string. It was no longer taut, like it had been every other day of his life, now loose and running across the ground, looping around itself and no longer cutting through anything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He followed it, and froze in place when he finally laid eyes on the person on the other end of his red string.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From ring finger to ring finger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From soulmate to soulmate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Logan spoke in a strangled voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” his soulmate repeated, in a much softer voice that made Logan’s heart skip a beat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His soulmate was a teenage boy about his age, with a beige cardigan and a pastel pink tie the same shade as his dyed hair. He had big, round glasses, and his eyes were just as wide and surprised as Logan was sure his own were.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logan wanted to say something, anything, but stumbled over his own words like he’d suddenly forgotten how to speak, and his soulmate seemed to be having the same problem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps approach, quick and stopping just behind him, though his soulmate didn’t seem to notice them as his eyes were glued on Logan’s face. Logan hardly noticed, too, as he was also far too focused on staring back at his soulmate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Roman laughed when he caught his breath. “You two have the same glasses!”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>